


咎由自取

by AizawaRisako



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaRisako/pseuds/AizawaRisako
Summary: 非常令我高兴的 第一篇车（。）
Kudos: 12





	咎由自取

**Author's Note:**

> -搞猫文学，男精（伊斯塔卓琉）×猫娘（奥娜），微量骑召暗示  
> -关键字：指奸 道具 放置 失禁 有多次摸尾巴高潮/翻白眼/吐舌/潮吹警告  
> -装作有经验的猫娘和上床如狼似虎的男精

1.  
“你应该不是阳痿吧？”  
奥娜正骑在伊斯塔卓琉身上，拽着他的盔甲内衬，沉默的精灵尴尬地捂着胸口，眼睛不知道该往哪看。  
“德瑟斯单身二十来年了，他最近都有性生活了，你也应该有，伊西斯，我绝不3委屈你。”奥娜目不转睛地看着伊斯塔卓琉，甜蜜地说道：“虽然我们还没烙印，但是我愿意先和你上床。那句话怎么说的？验货。”  
伊斯塔卓琉依旧紧紧捂着自己快要袒露在外的胸口，双唇紧闭，像个即将被强暴的少女——而他美丽的恋人正是那个暴徒，正赖在他的身上，对男人的性器图谋不轨。  
“伊西斯，和我做爱吧？好不好？”奥娜试图把手指塞进他的裤裆：“难道你真的硬不起来？”  
当然不是了。  
伊斯塔卓琉早就硬的发慌，奥娜柔软的指尖顺利钻进了英骑短裤，她动了两下手指，颇为得意地说：“这不是很精神吗？”  
“不……奥娜……我曾经发誓禁欲终生……”  
“别胡扯，伊西斯。我都这样了！”奥娜撇了撇嘴，她抽出右手，用堪称豪迈的姿势解开了贴身的浅粉色内衣，“如果你能继续憋住，那我就勉强相信你的誓言。”  
不得不说，奥娜的身材的确不错——虽然个子很小，但十分饱满，像多汁的桃子。  
“还不够吗？”奥娜光裸着洁白的上身，双手撑在伊斯塔的耳边，柔软的乳肉贴着他的胸口，“好吧，你可真贪心。”  
正当她坐起身，准备脱下自己的蕾丝内裤时，伊斯塔终于动了，他抓住了奥娜。  
“我并不是……奥娜，你才十九岁，或许会遇到比我更好的人……”伊斯塔的喉结动了动，“我并不是良善之人，你可能会后悔。”  
“笨东西。”奥娜摇了摇头，恨铁不成钢一般说道：“我只知道再说下去，你会后悔。”  
2.  
也许是逐日之民的身份赐予了奥娜某种特殊的错觉，她在伊斯塔的第一次不应期里舔着嘴唇，不满地说：“努恩们一晚可以满足好几个老婆呢……伊西斯，你果然有点……？”  
于是就成了这样。  
奥娜因为自己的“一时嘴快”而付出了惨烈的代价，她被（也许是？）暴怒的伊斯塔狠狠按在床上，扒开大腿，被精灵修长有力的手指玩弄肉穴而不断潮吹，喷出的液体洇湿了一大块床单，甚至有些溅到了伊斯塔的脸上；被捆住双手，被伊斯塔按着头吸吮散发着淫液气味的肉棒，被精液堵住气管而痉挛着抽搐；伊斯塔甚至一手掐着奥娜柔软的后颈，一手抚摸搓揉她高翘的猫尾根部，强迫奥娜发出像母猫一样的淫叫，然后翻着白眼陷入高潮。  
奥娜也数不清这是她第几次被伊斯塔干到高潮了，她娇嫩的小穴再次绞着精灵的阴茎，试图早一些榨出能让她逃离快感的精液。  
伊斯塔不断轻啄着猫魅的绒毛耳朵，那对神经密布的猫耳早就因为快感而不断下压，被伊斯塔的唾液濡湿后更加敏感地晃动。  
“呜……呜别舔了喵……”  
奥娜早就被快感侵蚀到浑身战栗，甚至施虐般地按着自己凸出的小腹，像是在感受伊斯塔的阴茎有多么强健——甚至试图进入她的子宫。  
“你该高兴的，奥娜，”伊斯塔喘着粗气，原本剔透的蓝眼睛充斥着躁动的兴奋，“如你所愿，你该高兴，小母猫。”  
奥娜立刻吐着舌头高潮了。  
3.  
少女猫魅的小腹随着男人的动作不断摇晃着，她已经记不太清到底被射了几发在肚子里，三次？四次？她只记得子宫被灌入精液时粘稠的体感，还有男人滚烫的手掌拍打阴户的快感。  
伊西斯真的憋了很久——奥娜迷迷糊糊地想着，她现在正骑在伊斯塔的胯间不断地上下颠动，长度骇人的阴茎堵住了水液泄出的肉口，囊袋拍打大腿的声音执着地传入她的耳朵。  
“可不要走神啊。”伊斯塔的声音微带笑意，他用力揪住奥娜的阴蒂，狠狠地拧了一把，“你还在走神，看来我比努恩差了好多……还得再努力一些？”  
奥娜漂亮的小脸因为疼痛和快感而扭曲了，她抓着伊斯塔的肩膀呜呜咽咽地告饶，泪眼朦胧地乞求他“别再做了”，她甚至承诺可以用大腿和嘴帮他解决剩下的问题——不过这些提议都被伊斯塔一票否决，他的回答只是撬开奥娜淫叫连连的红润嘴唇，用一个深吻堵住小母猫所有的求饶。  
“呜……伊西斯……好厉害……”被吻得晕头转向的奥娜嘴角还挂着一丝唾液，她的神志也有些不清醒，只知道抱着伊斯塔的脖子软绵绵地撒娇：“我，我没力气了，还好痛……黏糊糊的不舒服……”  
奥娜的大腿根和穴口糊满了淫液和精液，液体覆盖下的雪白皮肤也被睾丸和阴茎撞的通红，看上去色情得不得了——于是伊斯塔将奥娜放到一边，随意用手指插弄了几下少女猫魅的肉穴，无比顺畅地惹出一串尖叫和透明的水液。  
伊斯塔颇感兴趣地撑开奥娜小小的肉缝，看着粉红色的嫩肉吐出满溢的精液，他的表情不由得让奥娜怀疑自己未来的烙印对象是不是被附身了。可能是淫魔或者是什么好色的玩意儿，不然原来那个沉稳、话少、“终生禁欲”的银胄团骑士去哪儿了？  
“你可真看不出来是个处男。”缓过神来的奥娜并不在乎伊斯塔撑开小穴的举动，她甚至又张了张大腿示意可以更近一点看看那条烂熟的肉缝，“嗯嗯……不过我也懂，男人的自尊心嘛，总是喜欢表现自己……话说，努恩可以一夜之间让十来个老婆全部怀孕呢，你知道吗？”  
伊斯塔抬起头，他的眼睛里闪烁着昏暗的光。  
奥娜突然觉得口不择言是个坏毛病，天大的。  
4.  
已经晚上了。  
伊斯塔抚平了长外衣的褶皱，别上胸针，微笑着对奥娜道别：“一会儿见。”  
床上的猫魅并没有给他回应，因为她正双眼翻白，耳朵直抖着高潮呢。  
可怜的奥娜，她因为那句多余的话而被伊斯塔惩罚了——伊斯塔把她的双手捆在背后，双腿扒开固定在床的两侧，然后不知道从哪里掏出了一个帝国的小玩意儿。  
那是个用青磷水驱动的魔导装置，个头小而圆，但震动起来强劲无比，奥娜尖叫着扭动身体，抗拒伊斯塔把这个折磨人的小玩具塞进她敏感过头的穴。  
“你喜欢喝苍穹蛋奶酒吧？”伊斯塔毫不留情地钳住奥娜凑近的小嘴，用手挤进猫咪柔软的双唇，拉出她湿红的舌头玩弄了一番，“我会去买来的，不过这段时间里……是它陪你。”  
奥娜当然知道“它”是谁，那颗该死的、正在床单上疯狂震动的小东西。她惊恐地试图合拢双腿，逃避即将到来的惩罚，但伊斯塔那双可怕的蓝眼睛不容置疑地看着她，让奥娜怯怯地耷下耳朵，软着腰不敢反抗。  
伊斯塔满意地把魔导装置塞进了她翕动的嫩肉里，初经人事的小母猫抖得厉害，难以想象她几个小时之前还像个身经百战的荡妇一般强迫伊斯塔做爱。  
房间里静的可怕，只有魔导装置的嗡嗡声，那个可怕的玩意儿不断往穴里钻去，贴着猫魅敏感的内壁高频震动，奥娜的双手被反剪在背后，仰面朝天。她做不到去安慰正在饥渴流水的小穴，哪怕是揉捏一下凸起的肉珠——她不敢叫出宝石兽帮忙解开束缚，并不是不行，而是她想起那双剔透的蓝眼睛就害怕得浑身发颤。奥娜现在怕极了陷入情潮的精灵，她根本不敢想象再次惹怒伊斯塔会是怎样的后果。  
大概会被他按在墙上射到怀孕……又或者，会被掐着脖子干死……？  
“伊西斯……呜……又要去了喵！”  
奥娜的肉体和灵魂都快被魔导玩具和伊斯塔的阴茎捣烂了，她粉红色的眼睛茫然地看着顶灯，无意识地呼喊着伊斯塔的名字，连续的高潮使奥娜完全失去了思考的能力，她只能抽搐着小腹和大腿喷出些粘稠的液体，在灭顶的快感中等待施暴者解放她的那一刻。  
5.  
“……你玩的很高兴啊。奥娜？”  
是伊斯塔。  
精灵银白色的短发还粘着细小的雪珠，他手里提着玻璃瓶装的蛋奶酒，身上带着库尔扎斯的寒气。  
“你真的潮吹了很多次……为什么这么容易高潮？一个玩具能让你这么高兴吗？”伊斯塔扔下酒瓶，揪起奥娜凌乱的头发，满足地听着她因为疼痛和快感泄出的闷哼。  
“哈……我……不敢了……”  
奥娜被发根传来的疼痛支配着神经，她急迫地吐出几声求饶，迫切地甩动尾巴请求男人的饶恕，她高潮得快要脱水，但小腹却传来隐隐的的胀痛。奥娜清楚地知道，再不结束，她一定会丢脸地尿出来。  
伊斯塔关掉了那个魔导装置，但并没有回应她。他翻过浑身都是粘液和汁水的猫魅，示意她含住那根粗长的阴茎。当精灵的性器陷入奥娜的口腔内壁时，伊斯塔长长地舒了一口气。  
该怎样形容奥娜的嘴呢？她的双唇湿润、口腔濡热，糜红的猫舌在龟头上不断取悦着这根男人的性器，她乖顺地收起了舌头上的倒刺，专心吞吐着散发着腥味的阴茎。  
“我会考虑要不要让你解决一下私人问题，奥娜。”伊斯塔依旧面带微笑，但他的手却摩挲着奥娜的尾椎骨，时不时恶劣地下压，“但是……那得看你的表现。”  
奥娜奋力地将肉棒含进喉口，即将失禁的恐惧和甬道深处传来的麻痒让她兴奋地夹紧了大腿。她更加用力地吮吸伊斯塔的阴茎，时不时用细嫩的脸颊试图取悦男人饱垂的囊袋。她现在满脑子只有“想吃精液”和“要尿了”这种肮脏下流的念头，其他的事情，她暂且无法思考。  
当伊斯塔闷哼着射出存货后，奥娜立刻抬起上身，翘起尾巴期待地看向他。  
“伊西斯，伊西斯，可以放开我了吗……我想尿尿……”奥娜像只下贱的母猫，昂着脖子喵喵淫叫着，“我有很努力……喵呜……”  
“我什么时候说过你可以休息了？”  
伊斯塔解开了奥娜的双手和大腿，被尿意和快感碾压到神志不清的猫主动搂紧了他的脖子，用沾满精液的脸蛋磨蹭着精灵结实的胸膛，她迷迷糊糊地被伊斯塔抱离了大床，转而放向那个巨大的飘窗。  
当奥娜外翻吐精的肉瓣接触到冰凉的大理石时，她模糊的脑子勉强清醒了一些，上身哆嗦着赖在伊斯塔温暖的怀里。可惜后者并不为她的撒娇所动，依旧强硬地将她扯出怀抱，不留情面地按在光滑的平台上。  
“快放开我……快放开我！混蛋……你还要折磨我到什么时候！我真的要……”  
奥娜有些恼怒，她抬起小腿胡乱地蹬踢，甚至张开小嘴想要咬住男人的脖子。但伊斯塔无视了她绵软的腿脚，左手掐住了她的脖子，剔透的蓝眼睛直勾勾地看着乱动的猫魅，右手毫不留情地按上她饱凸的小腹，恶狠狠地下压去。  
“喵！！！！”  
几乎在同一瞬间，奥娜哭叫着失禁高潮了，她的小腿还抬在半空，一抽一抽地痉挛着，外翻的穴口喷出稀黄的脏水，伴着淡淡地腥臊溅上伊斯塔平整笔挺的长外套。一向爱干净的精灵因为小母猫恶劣的高潮而皱起了眉头——这可不是什么好兆头。  
“你的表现真是非常差啊，雅･奥娜･洛拉。”  
伊斯塔左臂的肌肉微微用力，尚在排泄的少女猫魅被掐着脖子提了起来。她依旧双目失焦、舌头外露、满脸都是精液和肮脏的体液，时不时还会颤抖着身体射出稀薄的淫浆和尿液，过多的快感好像阻塞了她的神经，让她无法对伊斯塔的话语作出回应。  
“嗯……质疑我不举、早泄、踢我、咬我、弄脏我的衣服……该怎么惩罚呢？”  
伊斯塔从湿透的长衣内袋里夹出了一个透明的小瓶，装满了淡黄色的油状液体，他微笑着对奥娜婉婉道来：“这是芳香蝾螈的油，听说它的效用比猫薄荷猛烈的多……你想试一试吗？”  
奥娜抽噎着摇头，她柔滑的大腿根已经没有力气再合拢了，全身脱力的猫魅根本就不是男性精灵的对手。她只能眼睁睁地看着伊斯塔拧开瓶盖，蝾螈油浇了自己一手。  
伊斯塔向猫魅伸出了湿淋淋的手，似笑非笑地看着奥娜不由自主地喵喵靠近，“很好，奥娜。真是只听话的小母猫，真不错。”  
6.  
等到伊斯塔卓琉宣告这场性爱结束之后，奥娜已经晕过去不知道几次了。客房的床单和地板都遭了殃，因此精灵不得不多花了一大笔钱，又重新开了一间房，把昏睡的猫魅抱去干净蓬松的大床好好睡上一觉。  
“至少在烙印前，你应该不会再强迫我和你做爱了……如果你还是吃不到教训，我还有随身带着的马鞭。”  
奥娜的耳朵动了动。


End file.
